


Friends with Benefits

by CherryColaForCB



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, Fluff and Angst, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, One Shot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-18
Updated: 2019-08-18
Packaged: 2020-09-06 15:47:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20293987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CherryColaForCB/pseuds/CherryColaForCB
Summary: “Do you even remember her name?” Toni heard the displeased note in her uncle's voice. She deliberately turned to him, noticing that he had crossed his arms over his chest.“She's not my girl for the night, Jake. I've gone through this stage.”“Oh, Ant.” The man's voice became so hopeful that Toni, for a second, didn't want to disappoint him, but they weren't lying to each other. Topaz was well aware that Jacob did not approve of her fleeting affairs, he wanted happiness for his niece, so deprived of the care of her parents. He was afraid that Toni would just leave it at that and never find love.“No.” Toni turned back to the coffee machine, because it squeaked softly, announcing the readiness of the drink. At the other end of the trailer, the door to her room slammed, which means Cheryl will be here in ten minutes when she's done with her makeup. “She's my friend, and I have a special relationship with her. But we're not dating or going to.”orCheryl and Toni are friends with benefits. They like to spend time together when they are not bound by any obligations.But what if it wasn't enough for one of them?





	Friends with Benefits

**Author's Note:**

> Something old or something new for you. Enjoy:)

Toni woke up to the persistent singing of birds coming from behind the window. It didn't usually bother her that much. Yes, usually because the walls of the trailer she and her uncle could afford were too thin to withstand a real small army of fine singers. Apparently today will be a sunny day, after all the sound was so loud that forced Toni to open her eyes. She was so tired last night, and it wouldn't be a sin to sleep for a couple more hours without going to school exhausted, but she couldn't.

She opened her eyes slightly, struggling with the bright light that filled her tiny abode. A smile immediately lit up her face when she noticed the girl was almost completely lying on top. Her red curls spread across Toni's chest, covering her nakedness from prying eyes. Her hand was wrapped around a thin olive-colored waist, which contrast with the red color of her nails. Topaz couldn't move, so as not to wake the girl, who sweetly burying her nose in girl's collarbone and searing her skin with hot breath.

Toni's whole body numb, why she longed to stretch, to warm up, but it was worth only a millimeter raise of her hand the girl's hand as she clutched it with a death grip, starting to moan something in her sleep. Pink-haired smirked, carefully pressing gentle a kiss to the back of red-haired's head.

They definitely had some time before the alarm went off, but Toni really wanted to get up and go to the bathroom. At some point, she even stopped caring that the girl will wake up, because it is worth Toni to return, and she will again embrace her and disconnect.

They spent an insanely intense weekend together, barely getting out of this bed. The girls were lucky that Penelope Blossom did not decide to specify what friend Cheryl decided to spend the night with for two days, and uncle Jake so conveniently went on a small business trip. Incidentally, he could come back even this morning, and it's bothered Toni a little. Of course, he wasn't a fucking homophobe who terrorized his own niece for her preferences, but he wasn't happy with the number of Antoinette's partners being in their house. Don't judge her harshly… She hadn't needed a long-term relationship for as long as she could remember, but at seventeen, with raging hormones, she couldn't deny herself sex.

“Babe? I gotta pee.” Toni made another escape attempt, taking Cheryl from herself almost with fight.

“You are coming back?” Blossom whimpered, returning to the pillow, which Toni had given her since her first visit to the South side. The red-haired girl buried her nose in the snow-white fabric of the pillowcase. She didn't even open her eyes.

“No, I'm going to leave my own house and never come back. Is that okay?”

“Yup.” Toni restrained a fit of laughter, leaning down to the girl to leave a kiss on her forehead. She wouldn't have noticed if a meteor hit that trailer right now. Apparently Toni needs to slow down in the sexual training of the maple Princess, otherwise she will not even be able to go to school from lack of sleep.

Topaz reluctantly got out of bed, completely exposing her body. She moaned pleasantly when she could stretch freely, hearing her bones crunch from the night with Cheryl sleeping on top of her. Toni circled room mournfully, slightly tousling hair, which so were not in the best the form of. Everywhere lay various items of clothing that she and Cheryl are scattered, it seems, yesterday morning. 

Pink-haired walked over to the dresser, stepping over a red bra that clearly did not belong to her. She bit her lip, smiling contentedly at the memories of last weekend as she searched for clean underwear. She and Cheryl had only known each other for a few weeks, and their acquaintance was not cordial. But it quickly grew into a raging passion and a desire to open up to each other. Toni didn't remember a person she could talk to so calmly and frankly in the last few years. But Cheryl did magical things, becoming not just a listener, but a strong support, a friendly shoulder, not that Toni wanted to cry into it. Topaz rarely showed her emotions, and each time, remaining ended up alone with this treasure, she was frightened moreover, that is waking up within its subconscious, but she brutally repelled any manifestations of feelings, content with only friendship and an excellent sex.

The girl put on her favorite black lace panties, deciding not to bother with the bra and pulling the usual flannel shirt, which she had too much. She went out into the hallway to get into the bathroom. It was quiet in the trailer, even the birds have calmed down, why Toni silently cursed. 

‘Why did they stop as soon as I got up? You couldn't let me sleep for a couple more hours?’

Toni wanted to brush her teeth and wash, but first decided to check the time. If it was too early and she washed, she would never fall asleep. But the option of brushing teeth liked her more and more every minute.

She walked across the linoleum to the refrigerator, where there was always a small alarm clock. Her body was covered in goosebumps when her bare feet touched the cold surface of the floor, but at the same time, it slightly refreshed her. The night was too hot, and she and Cheryl didn't even bother to get a blanket, pulling the thin sheet over their naked bodies. It wasn't past six in the morning, so they had more than an hour to get up. Toni could not contain a mad desire to quench her thirst, so took out a bottle of water from the refrigerator, greedily sipping a few sips.

Returning to the room, Topaz still jumped into the bath a second time to brush her teeth. Cheryl was insanely demanding for kisses, and to some extent Toni was already attached to it. 

‘What do you care if she likes to kiss you? You just want to kiss her. Don't think about her well-being. And since when do we do it with such zeal break our rule not to kiss on those with whom we sleep?’

Toni dismissed her thoughts, brushing furiously against the surface of her teeth and spitting the paste into the sink to rinse her mouth. Yeah, she had that rule, but Cheryl wasn't just a person for the night. She was her friend who needed help in determining her sexuality. They didn't have any kind of relationship, not really serious, not at all. They were just helping each other. And Toni refuses to admit that in the last five weeks, she's never thought about other people around her.

The girl quietly returned to the room, ignoring the rapid beating of the heart, when she noticed a scattering of purple hickeys on red-haired's pale back. Cheryl hugged Toni's pillow, pressing it close to her chest, turning her back to the door. Toni went to the bed, kneeling on the soft surface. Cheryl sniffed loudly because she buried her nose in the pillow, which was just a gorgeous sight. Toni reached out, throwing her hand over the girl and leaning her palm on the bed to hover over the redhead. She left a soft kiss just above the scapula, where one of the hickeys had already begun to lose its color. She never wanted to hurt Cheryl, but the way that girl screamed in her arms, girl moaned at every hickey she made. It was worth it…

“Toni?”

“I am here.” Toni's lips followed the bare shoulder, kissing every mole, every little scar from the time Cheryl was a child, when she had not had time to slow down and scratched her hand on a tree, learning to ride a bicycle. Topaz loved all the many stories they shared over cocktails at Pop's. They didn't meet anywhere else. There were only two safe places they could hide from all those people who were sticking to the war between Northside and Southside: Pop's and Toni's trailer.

“Go to bed.” Cheryl grumbled sleepily, pushing the pillow away and running her hand over the sheets, trying to find Toni's hand. And she didn't even have to open her eyes.

“You are so cunning.” Toni leaned forward a little until her lips reached a pale cheek, faintly tinted with pink blush. It was always hot spring mornings in this room, because the sun warmed the air. Topaz left a wet kiss on her cheek, on her cheekbone, on her collarbone, forcing Cheryl to twitch.

“Stop waking me up, Toni. Just go to the fucking bed.” Topaz saw Cheryl struggling to keep her eyelids from opening, but the truth is, Toni didn't want to sleep anymore and wasn't in the mood to spend an hour alone.

“But I don't want to sleep.” Toni straightened up, thinking that while Cheryl was acting up, she could pack their clothes. They still have to clean up, because Toni's uncle sometimes comes to her room to water the plants, which stood on a small windowsill. The girl did not often take care of them by herself.

Toni picked up her underwear, jeans, and mesh top, sending them to the laundry basket. She carefully put Cheryl's clothes on top of the dresser. There were a few things Cheryl had left in her trailer that she kept forgetting after spontaneous sleepovers that could easily have happened in the middle of the week. Also in the corner rested a duffel bag from Gucci, in which Cheryl brought her belongings.

But it not taken Toni for long time, and she went back to the bed, where Cheryl passed out again, cute wrinkled nose and protruding lower lip. Topaz took a deep breath, taking her pillow and lying down on the free side of the bed. Blossom seems to have felt movement beside her and turned, once again throwing an arm across the friend's waist. The pink-haired girl could watch Cheryl's eyebrows frown for hours, small wrinkles appear on her forehead, as she slightly opens her mouth when she exhales, apparently because of the intense content of dream. Toni had her fingers in the red curls, gently removing them from the face of the girl.

God, Topaz was freaking out about this whole situation. She's even in the worst nightmare could not have foreseen that night, when she and Cheryl will meet in the cinema when they share cocktails in Pop's for the first time when Blossom starts to pour out her soul to Toni and not be able to stop. Toni cursed that morning when she arrived at Thistle house, handing the girl a helping hand and saying that she can be her lifeline in the abyss of lies and damage that mother caused to her.

But at the same time, Toni has no regrets because she had someone close nearby. She still had boys, uncle, grandfather, but it was hard to share something personal and intimate with them. With Blossom, it was easy. She gently squeezed Toni's knee, twisting their fingers, soothingly stroking her back. She was the most supportive and kind person in town, and Toni was hurt that no one else noticed this. Although it's nice that Cheryl's attention is focused only on her. 

One night, Cheryl was hanging out in Toni's trailer, making her play "Truth or Drink". Topaz nervously bit her lip when Cheryl admitted that she had never had sex.

“You trust me, Cher?”

“Of course!”

“Maybe... maybe you want me to teach you something? Show you how it works?”

Toni would deny that she wasn't drunk, that this evening was well imprinted in her head. She would not believe that Cheryl, too, had only a few sips of beer and could think clearly when she agreed. They would both go on and on about how alcohol was responsible for everything, but then the question was, why was it still going on?

“God, why are you so annoying?” 

Toni flinched, fending off all unwanted thoughts. She didn't hear what Cheryl said earlier? What's wrong?

“Excuse me?”

“You woke me up, and now I can't sleep, especially when you patting me on the head.” Toni smirked, again running her fingers in red hair. “Mmm.”

“Don't blame me, I was bored.”

Cheryl opened her eyes, slightly raising her head from girl's chest and looking into Toni's brown eyes. She smiled softly, bending down for a gentle kiss, to which Toni responded with pleasure. 

‘It's just fun, come on, Topaz, don't think of it as something serious.’

Cher pulled away, touching Toni's nose with her nose and smiling. 

"Morning.”

"Morning.”

Blossom yawned, resting her head back on the Toni's chest. She found Toni's free hand and twisted their fingers. 

“My uncle is going to come soon, I think. He told me he'd be back before I left for school because he forgot his keys when he left.” Topaz felt Cheryl stiffen in her arms. No one knew that Cheryl spends the night in that cramped trailer with one of the members of the Southside Serpents. She just couldn't let her mother or anyone at school know about it. But on the other hand, she secretly wanted to walk through the corridors of Riverdale high, hand in hand with Toni and show her mother that she was not afraid to show her feelings. 

“Hey, he's a normal man, Cher. He'll like you.”

Blossom liked how Toni could soothe her with the usual phrase, and even better, if she backed up her words with a soft kiss in her hair, as she did now. It made Cheryl relax and forget about her problems while she was with Toni. She hated how fast she was falling for that girl. Toni told her a lot about herself, not missing a moment that never gets a relationship, and Cheryl knew that she would not be an exception. In the end, she herself agreed to this friendship with privileges, and it was utterly comfortable experience. She may never call Toni her girlfriend, but she can always rely on her. Toni takes care of her like no one else ever did except Jason. But her brother was not there, he traded his life with his family to be an outcast with his girlfriend. Cheryl tried to blame him at first, but soon put herself in his place. The Blossom twins were terribly obsessed with love, falling, despite the consequences, so she would have done the same. Especially since Jason was still there for her, via phone calls, texts, facetime. She enjoyed chatting with his future wife, watching her belly grow slowly but surely. She'll soon be an aunt, after all.

“What do you thinking about? “Cheryl realized she hadn't answered Toni.

“I'm not afraid of him, Tee-Tee. It's just always exciting to coming out to someone, especially since I don't have that kind of experience with adults. Only Jason and you know about me.” 

“He doesn't usually interfere, and trust me, he won't care to run and tell Penelope. He, like everything on this side, does not like her very much.”

“Like my whole family.” Toni took a deep breath, hearing the disappointment in the redhead's voice. She often tried to convince Cheryl that she was not like her parents that she was just unlucky enough to be born into a family like Toni was unlucky enough to lose her parents at the age of six. But they're both better than that, they can go through it, because they'll help each other no matter what.

“Cher, we've been through this…”

Toni does not complete sentence because the iron door of the trailer slams, forcing Cheryl to press harder into the Toni's arms. Topaz remembers that she forgot to lock the door when she came back from Pop's with their breakfast yesterday morning. She should be in a lot of trouble, because uncle Jake was always worried, even knowing that no one would come into the Serpent's house.

“Ant? Get your ass out of bed and get ready to listen to my sermons about your safety.” Toni burst out laughing, hearing the fervent note in the adult man's voice. He was cheerful in the morning, apparently the mission went well, and it will not cause difficulties to introduce him to Cheryl. She had been going to do it for a long time, but they were so passionate about each other that they did not have time to find a man at home.

“It's fate, Cheryl.” Blossom, upset, whimpered. “Maybe there's a chance I'll go unnoticed?”

“I'm taking you to school, Cher. How do you think you're getting out of here?”

“Toni? Why don't you and the lady go out and have breakfast with the old wolf?”

Topaz heard the rumbling of the refrigerator, and then a sizzling frying pan. The girl loved the eggs that Jake cooked, so her stomach involuntarily rumbled.

“Sure, Jake. Just give us some time to take a shower.”

“Separately, Ant. You heard me?”

“Yeah.” 

Cheryl laughed at Toni's shirt when she heard the comments.

“Did he really say that?”

“That we can't have sex in our little shower stall? Yeah, I think that's what he meant.” Toni began to rise, forcing Cheryl to sit down too. She held the sheet to cover her chest, running her other hand through her hair to remove it from her face.

“God, you're so beautiful.” Toni leaned forward to give the girl a quick peck. “I'll take a quick shower and be in the kitchen with my uncle. Take whatever you can find and join us, okay?”

“Sure.”

****

God, Toni loved this morning: breakfast, fragrant coffee, uncle Jake in a good mood. He was not often in a bad mood, and it did not affect her, but she loved to talk to him about gang matters, which was impossible when he was out of sorts. The girl quickly took a shower, returning to the room and noticing that Cheryl made the bed and borrowed her underwear and shirt, using yesterday's skirt again.

She didn't let her go until she placed a more passionate kiss on her lips, allowing her to cool off in the shower (the water in the trailer clearly wasn't even warm, not that hot). Toni put on classic black jeans with slits at the knees and a blue top, finding the right color flannel and tightening it at the waist. Uncle was just arranging the dishes for three people on a small table when she came into the kitchen.

“Did you have a good weekend, Ant?”

“Best weekend ever.” 

Toni went straight to the old coffee machine that barely served them to make coffee. All the ingredients were prepared, but her uncle did not touch them, because Toni, as a true barista, always prepared drinks herself. She just loved this family routine, knowing that it is not averse to devote best friend in it. Jake would definitely like Blossom. She had a fiery temper that would have been perfect if she had decided to join the gang, but she was unspeakably kind and sympathetic, which only added to the advantages.

“Do you even remember her name?” Toni heard the displeased note in her uncle's voice. She deliberately turned to him, noticing that he had crossed his arms over his chest.

“She's not my girl for the night, Jake. I've gone through this stage.”

“Oh, Ant.” The man's voice became so hopeful that Toni, for a second, didn't want to disappoint him, but they weren't lying to each other. Topaz was well aware that Jacob did not approve of her fleeting affairs, he wanted happiness for his niece, so deprived of the care of her parents. He was afraid that Toni would just leave it at that and never find love.

“No.” Toni turned back to the coffee machine, because it squeaked softly, announcing the readiness of the drink. At the other end of the trailer, the door to her room slammed, which means Cheryl will be here in ten minutes when she's done with her makeup. “She's my friend, and I have a special relationship with her. But we're not dating or going to.”

Toni tried not to sound disappointed.

“She's a very good person, Jake. So don't be too hard on her, okay?”

Toni prepared three cups of coffee without adding sugar, but pouring some cream into one glass because Cheryl liked to drink it that way. Jacob said nothing, for which Toni was grateful. They both sat down at the table when Toni decided to change the subject while they waited for Cheryl, because it was disrespectful to start breakfast without her.

“You want to tell me how your mission went?” 

The man took a deep breath, hesitating to start a discussion with his niece that she was ruining her life. He only nodded, beginning his story.

Cheryl was nervous, but she knew she couldn't stay in Toni's room any longer. So she spent fifteen minutes applying makeup and looking for any flaws in the mirror. She was afraid to go to where sitting adult serpent, who definitely hates her family. What if he does something to Toni because of it? Topaz told her about her family, worshiping grandpa and Jake, but everything had its limit. Her family could be the limit.

But Blossom was never a coward, so she resolutely stood up from the table, which was used for applying cosmetics. Cheryl took one last look at her reflection and straightened her fiery hair, sighing deeply as she left the room. Toni was laughing at something when the girl hesitantly went into the spacious living room combined with the kitchen. The conversation stopped when both of Topaz jumped up from the table. 

“Jake, this is Cheryl.”

“Cher, this is my uncle Jacob.” Toni held out her hand so Blossom could come and grab it. The pink-haired girl knew that the only skin-on-skin contact can calm her down. Cheryl was afraid to look at the older serpent, she even felt the blush creeping through her makeup, spreading across her cheeks. She felt like a guilty child who was afraid to look a disappointed father in the eye. She was so afraid that this man wouldn't like her.

“Very nice to meet you, Cheryl.”

Blossom breathed out, hesitantly raising her eyes when she heard the gentleness of the man addressing her. Toni was something like him: the same brown eyes in which Blossom had feared drowning once, the same shape of nose, but Toni had smoother cheekbones and a low forehead. Also Cheryl's favorite pink hair, very different from the blond hair of a man.

“Sit down, you should have breakfast before school.”

Cheryl reluctantly let go of Toni's hand, sitting down next to her and pulling in a plate of breakfast and coffee.

“Well, Cheryl, you want to tell me about yourself?” The man raised the glass with hot drink, cautiously making several sips of.

“My family…”

“Oh, I know enough about your family, honey. Tell me about yourself. What do you like to do?”

Cheryl was embarrassed. She was never asked about anything she liked to do. All the people around were interested only in her rich and successful family, all interested in what benefits they could extract from the acquaintance with a redhead.

“She's the captain of the cheerleading squad.” Toni noticed the girl's indecision, which she had studied up and down for weeks of their acquaintance. “She also has excellent grades. She loves to draw, which she does perfectly, you should see somehow.”

Cheryl smiled awkwardly, tucking her hair behind her ears before finally starting to eat.

“You've never had such friends, have you, Ant? There were only Sweet Pea and Fangs, but they're real jerks.” Toni laughed along with her uncle, causing a smile to form on Cheryl's lips. This man did not know her at all, but apparently she made a good first impression.

“It's the truth. Cheryl doesn't look like anyone in my life, she's sensational.” Topaz let it slip, realizing too late that she didn't want to say the last part out loud. Jake and Cheryl looked at her strangely, causing her to turn abruptly to the refrigerator.

“God, it's getting late.” It was more than half an hour before class, but Toni was eager to change the subject. “I need to gather the textbooks, you don't mind to have a little chat without me?”

Toni stood up from the table, awkwardly backing into her room.

“You rarely see her so embarrassed.” Jake smiled as he put the cutlery on an empty plate. Cheryl also finished breakfast, all washed down with delicious coffee. She loved it when Toni made drinks, which she did just fine.

“Thank you so much for breakfast.” Blossom intended to get up to clear the dishes and go to Toni's room. Mr. Topaz was good-natured, but Cheryl still felt out of place when the pink-haired was not around.

“Cheryl, can I talk to you about something?” Blossom nodded. She was lucky that the kitchen was so small. She could help clear the table and listen to the man at the same time.

“Are you and Toni having sex?” The plate in the girl's hands tilted, causing the fork to slip to the floor. The question was incredibly awkward, and Cheryl didn't know how to answer it. She's not used to talking openly about her sexuality and not being ashamed of it. How could she say something like that to an adult?

“Just understand that I need to know. I really care about her.”

“I don't know how that can help you.” Cheryl's voice was very quiet. She had already helped clear the table and now stood quite defenseless next to the head of the family, leaning slightly on the sink behind her. She crossed her arms, immediately feeling a little more confident. “But yeah, something like that.”

“So you're friends with benefits? Or is it called something else now?” Cheryl tried to catch the irritated note in his voice, but all she could hear was curiosity and sadness. “How long have you known her?”

“Just over five weeks.”

“That long?” Blossom was surprised, but did not show it.

“I don't think five weeks is enough to get to know a person. I don't want to limit it to this time.” Cheryl didn't even want to imagine what would happen if Toni got tired of her company. Had she really not been with anyone for so long, since her uncle was so surprised?

“Of course, this is not enough. Just my niece... She has such a habit that she does not communicate with someone more than two or three days. Her only friends are her own gang, but I haven't seen any of her girlfriends. Do you have feelings for her?”

Cheryl blushed, immediately betraying the truth. She cursed the color of her skin, which always reflected her embarrassment.

“I can't answer that question.”

“Come on, Cheryl. This conversation will never reach her ears. She's afraid of a broken heart, so she doesn't have a relationship. But this is not normal, any person should experience these feelings, start taking care of someone, not just about yourself. She's like a daughter to me, and I'm not gonna let her turn into a loveless monster.” 

Those words hurt Cheryl. Oh, how often her mother used that phrase to describe her. Blossom hated those letters, those hurtful words.

“Toni's not like that. She's the kindest, most sympathetic person I've ever met. She cares a lot about the people around her. And even if I had feelings for her, I couldn't admit it. She made it clear she's not ready for a relationship, and I can't lose her.”

The man ruffled his hair, forcing Cheryl to look at him. She had never seen such care in her parents' eyes. Jacob was practically crying.

“I'm so afraid she'll be alone.” He sounded broken, and Cheryl wanted to reassure him. She stepped forward to him.

“You have nothing to worry about, Mr. Topaz. I'll never leave her, I promise.”

Topaz smiled, putting his hand on the redhead's shoulder.

“Call me Jacob, please. My niece was right, you're an sensational girl, Cheryl.” 

The moment of revelation was broken when Toni left the room carrying two briefcases on her shoulder. Cheryl moved away from the man, looking carefree.

“What you talked about?”

“Finding out how you learn, gathering dirt on you.” Jacob grinned as he walked into the living room and settled on the couch, turning on the TV.

“Perfectly. Ready to go to school, cherry?”

Cheryl's heart melted. She tried to torture herself with questions about how many people before her Toni called cute nicknames, but all doubts were dispelled when she looked into the amazing chocolate eyes.

“I was born ready. It was nice to meet you, Jacob.”

“Me too, Cheryl. Come and visit us more often.”

Toni grinned, taking Blossom's hand and coming out of trailer with her.

****

Cheryl hates that they have to leave each other in the parking lot and barely communicate all day. They had only one class together a week, so they could see each other only during lunch. And there is Blossom could not take the girl's hand, kiss her, even though she desperately wanted. But Toni's stupid rule, "we don't date, and no one should know about our connection," applied to the school in full. There was almost no one in the parking lot, so as soon as Cheryl got off the bike, she walked over to Toni, putting her hand on the back of her neck and turning her around. She bit her plump lip between her white teeth, gently stroking Topaz's neck. Again, looking over the car park, Cheryl leaned down, her breath searing the lips of the girl opposite.

“Is that okay?” It wasn't fucking normal. Yeah, they had sex, a lot of sex. But their constant kissing is talked about a lot, not only about primitive passions. Every time their mouths touched, every time her tongue competing with Toni's, Cheryl felt herself flying in the seventh heaven. In truth, Toni was supposed to be against it, it's not considered such relationships seriously, but she did not refused, most of all, placing soft kisses all over the redhead's face by herself. It gave Cheryl some hope that Toni had feelings, too, but she was afraid to show it.

“Are you kidding?” Toni leaned forward, catching Cheryl's lower lip with her teeth and lightly pulling. She pulled girl into a deep kiss, fully turning to her. Blossom stood conveniently between girl's legs, putting both palms on her cheeks. Toni's fingers ran over the Cheryl's ribs through the fabric, clumping her snow-white blouse in her fists. Topaz did not remember when she bought this classic piece of clothing that did not fit her style. She was sure she had never worn a blouse, but it suited Cheryl indisputably. Although on her all looked great.

“My clothes look good on you.” Toni pulled away, touching her nose to the redhead's nose. Girl's eyelashes fluttered and her lips were slightly swollen. She seems to have deliberately not applied the bloody lipstick, anticipating that it would smear from their insistent kisses.

“Everything looks good on me.” Cheryl chuckled, kissing Toni on the lips again, gently stroking her cheekbones with her thumbs. “But I agree.”

Blossom was so disturbed by the thought of confessing her feelings to Toni. They were so good together that it was silly to think that some labels will destroy it. But Toni was afraid of this, as she admitted, because with labels comes obligations.

“See you at lunch?”

“Topaz?” Cheryl jumped back, frantically wiping her mouth with the back of her hand. Toni snorted, jumping off the bike and going to the trunk to get the backpacks. Two guys from the Southside Serpents' gang were making their way through the parking lot right to them. Blossom was scared, because they could tell someone that caught them together. But Toni won't let that happen, will she? Toni came close to Cheryl, tucking a couple of curls behind girl's ear and holding out her backpack.

“Don't worry about them.” She winked, giving a reassuring smile to Cher. “See you soon.”

Cheryl nodded, hurrying to leave the car park, but before to go into school, Blossom turned around. Toni was standing face to face with a tall guy whose name seemed to be Sweet Pea. She raised her head proudly and spoke to him about something. The last thing Cheryl wanted was to get this beautiful girl in trouble, but she couldn't help her with these guys. In the end, they were Toni's best friends, and Cheryl had hoped that they would not disown her because of her connections.

“Are you fucking kidding me?” Sweet Pea came close to Toni, which didn't scare her at all. She clenched her fists, proudly raising her head to listen to all his complaints. “Not only are you hanging out with her at the Pop's, you're not involving in gang business because of her, so now you're fucking her? How low have you fallen, Toni?”

“What the fuck?” Toni looking very angry, shoving the guy in the shoulder. 

“Not enough Southside whores for you? You want rich snobs?”

“First of all, it's none of your business, scumbag.” Toni was really mad, and Fangs tried to put his hand on her shoulder, but she waved it away. “Second of all, I don't want to see you again until you get your head out of your ass.”

Topaz deliberately turned away, taking her stuff and putting helmets which she and Cheryl used in the trunk.

“You've become such a weakling when you started to hang out with her. And don't ask me for help when she does something worthy of a bitch like her. “

Sweet Pea growled, kicking some jar under his feet. Toni heard him moving away, but she didn't hear Fogarty move.

“Hey, tiny.”

“What do you want?”

Fangs took a deep breath, tousling his hair.

“He's just worried about you. The war between the sides of the city is gaining momentum, and we don't want you to be faced with a choice.”

“We're not dating, okay? We're just friends who can have a good time. And don't tell me I might get hurt. I remember you hanging out with Midge Klump recently.” 

“That's different.” Toni grinned. Of course. It's always different for guys. She hated being a girl in this gang so much because no one didn't take her seriously, even though she was a dynasty. In the end, it was her grandfather and his followers who founded this gang, and then such as F.P. and Jughead Jones were in power, completely forgetting about the roots. Topaz could claim power, but who would allow a seventeen-year-old girl to rule an army of men? It was ridiculous. So now the gang had to approve of her partners, or what?

“There's nothing different in this. Yeah, Cheryl and I aren't just close as friends. But she understands and accepts that we have no obligations. We can break up at any moment, and no war will prevent us.”

Topaz shamelessly lied to friend, realizing that with her mind and heart. Leave Cheryl alone? After all she's gained by being around her? Fuck this war and this gang, which under the leadership of puppy Jones turned into a bunch of nerds who are fond of board games and from time to time peddling drugs to make money. This gang was never her family, and if Sweet Pea and Fangs turn their backs on her just because Cheryl from Northside, they weren't her family.

“Toni…”

“This conversation's over.”

****

Blossom craved a lunch break. No, she didn't want to eat, maybe only a little, because the morning snack made her stomach work. She rarely had breakfast, because her mother was obsessed with the figure, but today it was not possible to refuse. And to be honest, she was only too happy to eat and socialize with at least one normal adult in this town who wouldn't judge her just because she belonged to the Blossom family and because of her love for girls. Now she just wanted to see Toni, whom she missed immensely.

Veronica spent the whole day, telling her about her amorous adventures with Archie, even in the classroom did not give rest. And in some point Cheryl wanted yell on her, that it this quite not interestingly, that she can to tell about her experience, which in a million times more colorful, but she could not betray pink-haired girl's trust. She wondered why Ronnie wouldn't just go around pestering Betty with her stories, but it turned out they'd had a fight over Jughead, because Ronnie and her friends just hated Southside scum.

With one hand, Cheryl was thinking about that quite recently she was one of such bitches, that branding people, quite not knowing them. On the other hand, she realized that now she looked like her cousin, because both had an interest in certain Southern serpents.

Blossom literally wanted to cry when Veronica dragged her into the cafeteria. Cheryl remembered how Veronica helped her cope with the depression after Jason left her, only it stopped her from sending the girl away. The girls sat down at one of the far tables, and Ronnie immediately beckoned Archie to her, sitting comfortably on his lap.

Although it was comfortable not all. Cheryl kept glancing across the dining room, hoping to catch a flash of pink hair to enjoy the company of the girl she loved, but she was nowhere to be found. No one thought it strange that girls had lunch together. At first, Lodge was wondering if Cheryl had conceived a brilliant plan to exterminate the serpents, letting someone so close. But then she saw the girls talking as if they had known each other all their lives, and she stepped back. But she still hated everything about Toni Topaz.

Cheryl pulled her phone out of her backpack, dialing a message as a warm hand rested on her shoulder. The blouse was very thin, making Blossom's body goosebumps. She couldn't get enough of touching.

“Hey, sorry I'm late. Mrs. Jules refused to let us out of class until everyone shows their homework.” Toni swung her leg over the bench, placing the tray on the table and sitting sideways so she could see Cheryl better. Topaz didn't seem to even pay attention to the football player, each of whom hated gang members, and his girlfriend. It was a little strange that even Archie was so reluctant to accept other students at school, because he was friends with Jughead once. But apparently, the labels of the popular kids at this school mean more than friendship, and Andrews willingly sided with the other privileged, who believed that serpents were junk.

“It's okay, Tee-Tee.” Blossom blushed, because she couldn't resist the nickname. She loved to call the girl like that, because no one else had thought of it. It was something that only worked between them, as Toni called her Cher-Bear.

“There's no more cocktails, would you mind sharing with me?” Toni smiled, placing a couple of slices of French fries in her mouth. It was not half as delicious as in Pop's, but they had to eat something while they are on studying as much as eight hours.

“Sure.”

Toni glanced at Veronica, who was frowning and snuggling especially close to her football player, and he hugged her tightly around the waist. Toni was disgusted that everyone avoided of people from their own city, just from another part of it. That's what she could do to them? No one even knew about her bisexuality in their circle, so why did they hold on to each other as if Toni's gaze could incline them to something forbidden?

“You had a lively conversation and I interrupted it? No, really, guys, I'm not telling anyone about your dirty sex.” 

Cheryl choked on her salad, trying not to laugh. Don't judge her, but she complained to Toni about how annoying Veronica Lodge can be.

“It's just none of your business, Topaz.” Ronnie grunted, taking an onion ring from Archie's tray and biting it to pass the other half to her boyfriend.

“I even dare not claim such amazing information.” Toni reached for a milkshake. Yes, the variety of food in this cafeteria was meager, but they had to settle for this. There wasn't cafeteria at Southside high. All you could eat was candy bars from the vending machine or whatever you brought with you, unless the ghoulies took it away from you.

Toni gladly drunk milk liquid through a straw, noticing, as Veronica winced. Of course, she had no idea that Toni's lips were not only on the straw for Cheryl's cocktail.

“There's cream…”

Toni turned to Blossom, placing the glass on the table, when girl reached to her, to wipe cream from the corner of Topaz's lips with her finger. That act sent a shiver down Toni's spine. She wanted to say thanks and pull Cheryl in for a gentle kiss, which wasn't really her thing, and Thank God she couldn't do it in public.

Toni's eyes lit up when she noticed Cheryl dipping the pad of her index finger into her mouth, licking the cream off. Everything inside her tensed, and the familiar knot in her lower abdomen twisted again, as if Cheryl hadn't spent half the night helping her get rid of it. Toni didn't even have time to blink, when Ronnie practically screamed in front of them.

“Did you just wipe the cream off her lip and lick your finger?” The brunette wrinkled in disgust as she slapped her hands on the table. Archie looked away awkwardly.

Cheryl shrank under the piercing gaze of Veronica's brown eyes.

‘God, you're such an idiot, Blossom! The only Toni's rule had been that we shouldn't do anything weird and stand out in public, and you're so screwed.’

Toni cast a worried look at the redhead, who had turned pale with fear. Her instincts told her to protect girl in any situation.

“I... i...” 

“So what?” Toni decided to take a hit of Veronica on herself. So you were allowed to kiss Betty Cooper at the audition, and she can't just wipe the cream?”

Andrews returned to the game, frowning at his girlfriend. Yes, Toni might have used the information Cheryl had told her in confidence, but she didn't regret it, because her first thought was to wipe the frightened expression off the beautiful redhead's face.

“You and Betty kissed? What for?” The football player shifted Ronnie from his lap, forcing her to sit on the bench. The muscles in his cheekbones moved and his hands clenched into fists. Was sweet Andrews such a homophobe, or was he afraid that shy Cooper would pull his hot beautiful girlfriend into her nets?

“It was just for audition, Arch. Let us discuss it without prying eyes. Anyway, I can't eat near that scum.”

Toni noticed how Cheryl tensed. She was just as protective when someone insulted Toni. Topaz often told her to calm down, that she didn't care what these conceited people said, but Cheryl didn't listen. And to some extent pink-haired girl understand her. She wouldn't let Cher get hurt either. And she didn't know how to describe her feelings when she wanted to tear the offender to pieces just because he has a crappy mouth. Topaz placed her palm on Cher's bare knee, which was not in sight under table, soothingly stroking her skin.

“I hope you don't catch the infection when you drink out of that glass again.” Ronnie grabbed Archie's arm and they walked out of the cafeteria.

Cheryl relaxed noticeably, but Toni noticed as girl's lower lip trembled unnaturally. 

“Hey, Cher-Bear?”

“S-sorry, I-i didn't mean to set us up like t-that. I-I know the rules.”

“I don't care what Veronica thinks, honestly. I know our rules, but you shouldn't hold back if you can't keep your hands off my body.” Toni leaned in slightly to make her movements seem innocent to others. At the same time, her palm slid just above the girl's knee, climbing under her short skirt. Cheryl giggled, but the flush on her cheeks and slow breathing didn't miss from Topaz, as if she was waiting for what would happen next. But she wasn't crazy. After their first time, she wanted Cheryl twenty-four hours seven days a week, but she wouldn't do something in a crowded cafeteria. So she had to pull away, even though it wasn't easy.

“How much time is left until the end of the break?” Cheryl hoarsely whispered, making Toni's palms was sweating profusely. She was luckier than ever with such a hot girl on her side.

“About fifteen minutes. Something's wrong?”

“Meet me in the bathroom.”

And with that, Cheryl jumped up from the bench, grabbing her backpack and heading for the exit. Toni bit her lip, grinning. 

‘Fuck, she's incredibly hot!’

****

Cheryl bit her lip nervously, pacing the empty bathroom back and forth. Her whole body burned, longed for the touch of Toni's hot palms. But the girl made her suffer, not appearing in the women's toilet, as Blossom asked her. She was ready to relieve herself, because she couldn't exactly focus on three more lessons while her brain only needed one. But Topaz heard her prayers, rushing in the room with laughter. She managed only to lock the door before Cheryl turned her around and drew her into an impatient kiss.

“How did you come up with that?” Toni giggled into the kiss, lifting the hem of girl's skirt and placing her palms on the tall girl's firm buttocks. “I had to yell at girls who wanted to come in here. I risked a reprimand, and for what?”

Blossom bit Toni's lower lip hard, causing a low guttural moan to sweep across the room, echoing off the marble walls. Toni squeezed the supple flesh with her fingers stronger without thinking about that bruises may appear. She is ready to cherish it, heal with kisses later, if it necessary.

She adored the control she had over Cheryl, so she pushed her toward the sinks, lifting her in an instant and knocking her to the hard surface without leaving girl's plump lips for a second. The redhead had already applied her lipstick, and Toni would have to try to wash it off her face, but it was always worth it. Moreover, how many times she wanted to touch this girl at school. How many times has she dreamed that she would not have to wait for the weekend, and she would be able to take Cheryl whenever and wherever she wanted?

“Toni…” Cheryl moaned, weaving her fingers into her pink curls as Topaz's lips moved to her neck, trying to kiss as gently as possible so that red-haired's classmates wouldn't enjoy gossiping about her fresh hickeys. She adored this hot pulse point, contact with it always made Cheryl tremble as if she had been in cold water. Her hips involuntarily clenched, but Toni stood just between it, not allowing her to relieve herself so easily.

“Time, oh...” Cheryl gasped as Toni's fingers ran over the wet fabric of her panties.

“Will you be a good girl, Cher?” Blossom fiercely nodded, scratching the nails Toni's head while girl grinned into her neck. She never allowed herself to be so sensitive about sex. All she cared about was her own pleasure. But lately, she could only think of her friend's pleasure. Some part of her brain, probably the most intelligent, just knew that no one felt that way about their friends, even friends with benefits, but she couldn't give up her principles and admit that she wanted Cheryl in her life on a permanent basis, not just as a close friend.

Toni pressed the pad of her thumb to the clitoris of the girl, which was still hiding under the fabric of black panties, but even this contact caused a deep moan from the redhead. She leaned back, leaning her back against the mirror.

“Unbutton your shirt, hon.” Blossom reluctantly freed her fingers from Toni's curls, unbuttoning the buttons to half, so that Topaz could bite the collarbone and kiss the cleavage between the creamy boobs covered by the lacy bra that unfortunately belonged to Cheryl.

“Good girl.” Toni felt that the school bell could ring at any second, so did not take the risk, pulling the fabric of panties off and running her fingers over the burning flesh to stimulate the clitoris of the girl. Blossom gasped as her entire body tightened like a string. Toni didn't dare tease her, playing furiously with a bundle of nerves to give Cheryl the release she needed.

“Kiss me.” Cheryl wheezed, so Toni almost cummed herself, so sexy it sounded. She invaded her tongue into the mouth of the red-haired, tasting the taste of a milkshake on her tongue, spending the last circles on the clitoris.

Cheryl squeaked until her body went limp. Toni wanted to get down on her knees to taste her favorite taste of Blossom, but the bell rang, echoing through the corridors and getting to them.

“Fuck.” Cheryl's voice was hoarse that excited Toni. 

She made her way to Blossom's backpack, which was lying by the sink, pulling out wet wipes to help the girl. They both cleaned themselves up when the second bell rang, which they had to go to class.

“It was amazing, Cher.” Toni finally interlaced her fingers with Blossom's, raising their hands to her face and leaving a kiss on the back of Cheryl's hand.

“You were amazing.” Cheryl gently kissed Topaz, reluctantly uncoupling their hands and heading for the exit. “Will you wait for me after class?”

“See you.”

****

Toni's mood was unimaginable. Her GPA was growing exponentially compared to her previous high school GPA. Yes, the people here were annoying, but the education was decent. The girl even had all the chances to get into some College on a scholarship, if she tries a little more. There are about one and a half years before the end of school, and she was thrilled.

What she'd done to Cheryl a few hours ago in the school bathroom also added to the mood. This image of a flushed red-haired girl will haunt her dreams for a long time, will help her when the girl is not around. But Toni hoped that such moments will a bit. This infuriated her, because such thoughts made her soft, she wanted Cheryl to be with her all the time, and not just physically, which was so different from anything she was used to.

The girl dutifully waited for the end of the vixens' workout sitting in the stands at the stadium. The vixens were training far enough that Cheryl did not notice her and was not distracted, but still not far enough that Toni could not admire and be proud of the perfect body and the brilliant dances of the red-haired. She definitely would start to drool, if hadn't noticed several football players headed Reggie Mantle and Archie Andrews, gets to her. Topaz immediately stood in a defensive position, arms crossed over her chest.

“Enjoying the view, Topaz?”

“Is there a problem, Mantle?” Toni didn't like Andrews because he was Veronica's errand boy, but she really hated Reggie Mantle. She wanted to gnaw his throat out as he watched Cheryl with lustful eyes and made vulgar comments to her.

“We just found out you were hitting on to our girls.” The boy shook his head, making the cartilages on his neck crunch menacingly. But Toni wasn't a little shy girl. After all, did these kids forget that she was from a gang which members didn't talk and used a knife?

“Interesting information, it is a pity that false.” Toni didn't want to get in trouble, anyway. There are literally ten minutes until the end of training, and she will be able to pick up Cheryl, so they quietly got to Pop's, did homework and chat. Then she would take her home, and she would give her a great kiss in the dark of the night. 

‘Wake up, idiot. They didn't come to talk, and you think about some snot!’

“And you're not interested in Cheryl at all? Come on Topaz. She hates Southside’s scum like no one else in this school. Are you threatening her or something?”

“You looking for a fight, motherfucker? It's none of your business whether I communicate to Cheryl or not.”

“It is absolutely my business.” The guy looked around, noticing that the bulldogs were protectively positioned behind him, forming a semicircle from prying eyes. Topaz even surprised, that Archie, too, in this is participating, but apparently he was their informant, a small puppy. Before Toni could react, strong hands fell on her neck.

“No scum with Southside will not dare to touch our girls. All the more, let's be honest, Blossom is an option for kings, not for you.”

Toni's eyes lit up with fury as her fist came into contact with Mantle's jaw, causing him to recoil.

“You trashy bitch.” The guy hissed, and Toni felt her cheek burn and the blood run out on her lower lip. “It's war.”

****

Cheryl almost screamed at Midge when she stopped, spoiling the last element of the dance. They're almost done, but when the girls made a mistake, they had to start over. And the longer they stretched the training, the angrier Blossom became. They were just wasting precious time she could spend with Toni.

“God, Klump, get your head out of your ass and remember a few simple moves.” 

“There…” Midge pointed to the far stands. Cheryl turned her gaze abruptly and her heart sank.

Several football players separated Reggie Mantle and the girl who was the only one in this school who had pink hair. The girls' voices blended into one background noise as Cheryl's blood pounded loudly in her ears. 

‘He hurt Toni? God, Toni!’

Blossom did not notice Veronica, who stretched out her hand to her to get her out of a trance, when she broke away and rushed to the distant stands. It didn't take a few minutes, but it seemed like an eternity. Did they suspect something? Or did Archie react strangely to their conversation in the cafeteria? He had never seen them together before.

“Move away.” The girl ran up the steps, pushing the Moose Mason aside and making her way to the epicenter of events. Archie gripped his hands around Reggie, whose nose was bleeding, and Greg was holding a wriggling Topaz, which groaned and fought against him. “Let her go.”

Walter anxiously stared at the angry cheerleader, letting Toni go. The girl sank gently to her feet, immediately twisting her arm around her waist and wincing. Blossom was frightened when she saw the blood smeared on girl's lips and her reddened cheek.

“What's going on here?” Cheryl struggled to hold back her tears, but it was already glistening in her eyes. She couldn't believe that this feud had gotten to the point where four guys came to deal with a fragile girl. Because of what? 

‘Because of you, you fool, don't you understand? This is all happening to Toni because of you!’

“Just say she's forcing you somehow, and we'll deal with her and her whole gang.” Reggie once again twitched in the Archie's grip, roughly growling. Andrews let him go, making sure he didn't run at the girl.

“Forcing for what?” Cheryl wiped the wet path from her cheek as the other girls ran up. Blossom has several times faced with the fact that Toni is injured in next fight against a nasty gang of Southside, who was trying to complicate the serpents' lives, but she did not face such cruelty from her classmates. What could they say about a dangerous gang when they behaved like animals?

“Why are you communicating to her?” It was Veronica's voice. Gosh, Cheryl was able to guess that it is this omnipresent bitch behind it all.

The redhead walked over to Toni, who still stood to one side. She tried to breathe, that she has worked only on half, apparently her ribs were injured. Cheryl gently laid her hand on the pink-haired girl's waist, why she whimpered, but clung to the girl tighter. 

“None of your business.” Cheryl growled. “If you broke her ribs, asshole, get ready for me to go to the police.” Cheryl pointed in the direction of Reggie. Her anger knew no bounds as she saw how broken Toni looked in her arms.

This forever brave and persistent girl winced in pain every time Cheryl pressed her to herself a little closer. She thought she could just take Toni and walk away with her, but the circle closed around them again.

“They're criminals, Cheryl.” Ronnie's voice was so condescending that Blossom wanted to punch her in the face.

“You're the only criminals here. Serpents moved to this school only to get the education they deserve. You've had everything on a silver platter since you were a child, and how do you use that? Hitting a defenseless girl? Congratulations, Reg, you've become even more pathetic and disgusting in my eyes.”

Toni moaned softly in her arms, and Cheryl decided to leave this place to take good care of her friend.

“Practice is over.”

“Wait.” Cher felt Andrews' rough fingers close on her elbow. “Just why, Cheryl?”

Topaz moved, preparing to tear off the Andrews' arm, only for the fact that he touched her girl, but the Cheryl's answer wowed everyone around. Her lungs ached from the lack of air, so she practically wheezed. Tears already freely falling down her cheeks, thank God for waterproof mascara. Blossom was disgusted by people who didn't put her in anything, but still climbed into her life, masking it for care.

“Because I'm in love with her.” Taking advantage of the general confusion, Cheryl walked past the crowd, gently leading Toni.

****

They sat side by side on the couch in the nurse's office. Cheryl refused to let Toni just endure her pain. She threw a withering look at the young nurse, growling that she could handle herself. Now she gently pressed the cold compress to Antoinette's ribs. They haven't said a word to each other since they got here.

Cheryl couldn't believe she'd said those words under the circumstances. She planned to keep it in herself for as long as possible, and if she ever did, she would definitely not said it in such company, but alone. But she was so angry with everyone around her that her brain didn't have time to process the statement before she shouted.

Toni was so quiet that Cheryl knew at once that she was considering the words to end her relationship with Cheryl once and for all. 

‘She doesn't need your love, Blossom. You don't know how to love, and she knows it, because she sees right through you. You could just keep your mouth shut and enjoy her company, and now you'll just be forgotten, as usual.’

“You can remove the ice, Cher. I feel better.” Cheryl burst out of her thoughts, putting the compress on the iron table next to the couch and rubbing her hands nervously. Toni sat shoulder to shoulder with her. She helped her wipe the blood off her face and treat her lip, and now Toni could safely leave the office, but something kept her in place.

“Cher... I…” 

“No.” Blossom got to her feet, clenching her hands into fists and digging her nails into her palms. “I screwed up, I get it.”

The redhead took a deep breath. She hated to cry in front of Toni, because the first days of meeting, she cried every now and then, telling all the horrors through which passed in her family. But Toni had helped her get through it, to feel strong and completely normal, and now she was going to lose it all.

“I know you don't want my feelings, Toni. But they are. They're not going anywhere, and I'm sorry I let you down, ruined your trust. I tried to keep it to myself, but when I saw you in those stands, I realized they were hurting you... I just couldn't let them do anything to you. I don't want to lose you, Tee-Tee. You're the most important person in my life, and I don't care if I rush to say it because we've known each other for a little over a month, but that's how I feel. I don't even want to imagine life without you, but if that's what you want…”

Cheryl was interrupted by Toni, who rose abruptly from the couch, whimpering in sharp pain. She took Cheryl's hands, interlacing her fingers with hers.

“I don't want to lose you, Cher.” Toni's voice was hoarse, but she meant it when she looked Cheryl in the eye. “I have feelings for you, too, that I've never felt before, but I'm afraid of it.”

Toni nervously bit her wounded lip. She wanted to try something with Cheryl, God, after she saw her furious after the incident at the stadium, after the cherished words left her mouth, all she wanted was to stop in the middle of the fucking field and kiss her. But she was too afraid of this flow of feelings to comprehend it.

“I understand you don't have to do anything or say anything.”

“But I want to. I want to try, but Cher, please, can we go slow? I can't deal with it if the whole school talks about us as a couple tomorrow. I have no experience in relationships, I do not know how to behave, what I should do, what to say.”

“We don't need to change anything, Tee. I don't need labels if I can just think of you as mine girl in my head. I'm not going to play to the audience, because the moments that we shared just the two of us that's what I live for.”

“You know I'm yours.” Toni smiled confusedly, raising her palm to Blossom's cheek to stroke her cheekbone with her thumb. “And you're mine. And no footballers or girls like Veronica will change that. Blossom leaned forward, gently kissing the pink-haired girl, trying not to hurt her damaged lip. She pulled away to take a deep breath and rest her forehead on Toni's forehead.

“Hey, Cher-Bear?”

“Yeah?”

“I-i…” Toni stuttered, and Cheryl noticed a blush that was barely noticeable on her olive skin, but her cheeks were noticeably warm. “I'm in love with you too.”

Blossom's heart stopped. She never expected to hear such words from a girl who had become her world in such a short time, because from the very beginning of their relationship she had not hoped for reciprocity.

‘I love you, sis.’

‘Of course your parents love you, Cheryl. What nonsense?’

‘I’m in love with you, too.’

It was so new, so different, but it was something Cheryl had craved all her life. She could not even imagine that the person she would idolize would be on the other side of town, literally making them Romeo and Juliet in the midst of the war of Montague and Capulet. But damn, it was such a wonderful feeling, making everything in her stomach roll over and her heart skips a couple of beats. 

She didn't say anything because the words were unnecessary. She simply wrapped her arms around Toni's waist, luring her into another kiss she would never get enough of. And all the problems magically faded into the background when Toni's lips connected with hers. And suddenly everything in the world didn't matter.


End file.
